


Taming of Walburga and saving the future

by Cowboyhaters93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboyhaters93/pseuds/Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry goes back in time to save the present





	Taming of Walburga and saving the future

Chapter 1 going back

Harry sitting in Potter Hall thinking about the effects of the war. He lost all his family and friends. He's lonely and decided to stay at his house. The second war with Baltimore was a bloodbath. He left no one now his side alive. The neutral switch all killed off. Now it's only about 2,000 magicals left in the of a sudden a swirling bright lights still a woman in red robes. Hello Harry says the woman who are you ask Harry.I am the Angel of destiny Harry I'm here to offer you a chance to stop what befell britian. What do I have to do,well your soul and Powers were merged with that a hydrus black,he is the son of regulus black II and Jasmine black nee gaunt. I will do it, but I want a few conditions. Name them, I want all my wealth and properties, done. I want to completely old my own business called Black inc, what's the biggest potions shipping and publication company in the magical world done. Lastly I want to oral company in a muggle world called black oil, done says the angel. All right Harry I know you can save the world and with that Harry's world when it blank. He wakes up in a room the size of the Gryffindor common room. Master hydrus your parents are waiting so you can have breakfast, before you leave for the train station. I will be right down in a minute. He slips on his house shoes and his down to the dinner Hall. Well son I'm glad you're here, we can have breakfast now. A spread bacon ham eggs pancakes fruit milk juice and bread appeared. Son I'm glad you was chosen as perfect, I was one and head boy. Thank you Father this year is my owl, hopefully I will get full O's on them. I know you will darling said Jasmine black nee gaunt. They chatted for about an hour before he got up and finish getting ready for the train. He looked at his bed and saw a list of his assets

vault number 421 969,121,882,226,102,967 g 6s 33,000k 50 billion worth of jewelry,

Business shares 100% of black oil worth 250 billion dollars

Black Incorporated worth 100 billion gallons subdivision black shipping where 17,800,000,000 galleons, black potions worth 80 billion galleons, black publications worth 2,200,000,000 gallons.

He is glad he has financial security. He closes a file and puts it on his perfect badge and heads downstairs, I'm ready mom and Dad. They floo to train station, Lucretia and Orion, Alphard, cygnus, walburga. He also spots his cousin Fremont with his parents his aunt and uncle charlus and dorea potter nee black. He boards the train and finds an empty compartment. he sits down and waits for his cousins Alphard Orion Lucretia cyngus and Walburga all come in. Well looks like you got the badge Hydrus says Lucretia.

Scene change headmaster's office

Headmaster Phineas nigellus black is sitting in his office. Another year has come and gone and I'm preparing for another one. Just then a gringotts I'll come through the window. He picked up the letter and read it. Lord Phineas Nicholas black it has come to our attention that a marriage contract has become active between Walburga Irma black and Hydrus regulus black-heir gamp, please come to gringotts asap. Horse he called out to his deputy, yes headmaster. I had business to take care of at the bank, I will be back in time for the went to the floo he yelled diagon alley. He stepped out and headed for the bank. He walked up to the nearest teller, yes Lord black how can we help you, I'm here to see bloodbreaker. One moment while I get him, he comes back with bloodbreaker, follow me Lord black and they went to his office. So what seems to be the problems ask blood breaker. How is this contract active I never signed for it. He looks at it, it was signed in 986 ad by then Lord Caelum black,every ten generations the oldest black male and female in the same generation must marry. He nods okay that's all, actually the marriage must take place with in four months activation, he nods and leaves. He arrived back at Hogwarts 10 minutes later, Pollux yells Phineas. Yes grandfather come through now, Regulus yes grandfather come through now. They both were standing in the office,now I came to tell you that Hydrus and Walburga bethroed to each other. What yells both men, it's over a thousand years old the marriage contract that is. With Walburga and Hydrus being the eldest they are contracted to each other. The marriage will take place over Yule tide break. I will tell them both tonight after the feast, after that both men left.

Scene change after the feast

As hydrus was about to leave the students back to their common rooms, his head of house stop him. Mr. Black the headmaster would like to see you in his office, you to miss black he said to Walburga and they both went inside the office to see their fathers standing there. I have called you both here because something that concerns the both of you. The two you are contracted to be married says Phineas. What yells walburga, I want to marry Orion the future lord black. Well you two are not marry and you will never be lady black. Walburga was fuming, her dreams a rule in the house of black one up and smokes. Now you two are dismissed, and they both left to go back to their dormitories. Regulus in Pollux left to go back home. In his dorm Hydrus is mad,well at least Sirius wouldn't have her as a mother.


End file.
